


Полководец

by rio_abajo_rio



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio
Summary: Маэдрос не погиб по-настоящему и созывает ещё одно войско…





	Полководец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Warlord](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143569) by [uumuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uumuu/pseuds/uumuu). 



> Автор вдохновлялся стихотворением нашего с вами соотечественника А.А. Голенищева-Кутузова (http://www.lieder.net/lieder/get_text.html?TextId=77303"«Полководец»), к которой М. Мусоргским была написана музыка.  
> А тем, кто заинтересовался упомянутым в тексте животным, автор предлагает почитать о них здесь: https://urban-mongoose.deviantart.com/art/Color-Morphs-in-the-Wild-Red-Foxes-of-Europe-442942263 (цвет extreme piebald).
> 
> Фик переведён на Зимнюю фандомную битву-2018 для команды WTF JRRT 2018.
> 
> Мои благодарности Glasperle, которая меня и познакомила с этим фиком и даже подарила ссылку картину, которая замечательно его иллюстрирует: https://pp.userapi.com/c840230/v840230247/56875/zOVs-cV-eEE.jpg (Стеван Але́ксич / Stevan Aleksić (1876 - 1923) - сербский художник - символист, живописец, иконописец. "Великий жнец", 1918 г.), а также моей чудесной бете Rita-iz-Kliri!
> 
> Фик также доступен для чтения и комментирования на ficbook.net: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6668828.  
> Внезапно текст попал на фикбуке в мультифандомный топ-50 по жанрам!  
> №40 в топе «Джен по жанру Даркфик»  
> №42 в топе «Джен по жанру Философия»  
> №49 в топе «Джен по жанру Мистика»

Говорили, он появляется на огромном боевом скакуне. В конце концов, в бою военачальники всегда гарцуют на жеребцах, а призрак (хотя кто-то называл его богом, а кто-то и самой Смертью), как известно, являл себя лишь на полях битвы, когда выпущены все стрелы и сломаны все мечи. Вот почему, пусть и нарекали его разными именами, одно звучало чаще других — Полководец.

По правде говоря, коня никакого не наблюдалось. Призрак был очень высок, выше любого из рода людей или эльфов средь ныне живущих. На первый взгляд, лишь мираж, но коронованный пламенем и укутанный в алмазный свет. Юный воин, смертельно раненный, лежал навзничь в грязи… и вдруг вспомнил лиса, что видел когда-то ребёнком. Тот был рыжим лишь со спины и на морде — шерсть на всём остальном теле казалась смесью белых и серебристых теней, и старейшины их деревни сказали тогда: это доброе знамение.

Дух — призрак ли, божество ли, или то и другое — стоял на холме, обводя взором разорённое пепелище, вбирая стенания страждущих, затихающие мольбы о смерти. Поле брани щедро заливал свет полной луны, не касаясь его силуэта. И свет лунный казался лишь бледным подобием света, что сам дух источал… Но вот призрак начал свой путь, пробираясь среди руин битвы, средь живого и неживого, и неспешно приблизился. И воину пришлось опустить веки — сияние так ослепляло! — и ужас объял его сердце и на миг притупил боль. И если б мог только он чувствовать свои ноги, то тут же бежал бы в поисках помощи и спасения. Но ног он не чувствовал более… то была его первая битва, и, должно быть, то был и конец.

— Не нужно стыдиться.

И воин приоткрыл глаза вновь и боязливо поднял свой взгляд. Дух витал прямо над ним.

— Война разрушает нас всех.

Потух ослепляющий свет — нет, не потух, но сгустился в то, что призрак сжимал теперь в правой руке. А сам дух склонился, касаясь щеки юноши левой дланью — нежно и будто по-братски, а может, и по-отцовски… Прикосновение, твёрдое и тяжёлое, словно камень, было таким ледяным, но утешало, даруя покой подобно глотку прохладной воды в летний день. И вовсе не походил он на то, что о нём гласили легенды и сказки, передаваемые из уст в уста (пусть никто из рассказчиков и не видел его достаточно долго, чтобы запомнить черты и после этого выжить). И вовсе не был он зловещим скелетом и бедствием, преследующим умирающих и мертвецов. Юный воин теперь различал лицо призрака очень ясно, и черты того были гордыми и прекрасными.

— Пойдём со мной, о дитя! — воззвал призрак. — Враги твои и соратники — все они станут мне следовать. Я спасу вас от мук, вы позабудете всё. Вы послужите цели намного величественней, чем ничтожная свара, которой вы принесли себя в жертву сегодня, но я — я буду дорожить вашей жертвой и в вечности помнить её.

Губы призрака не шевелились, но воин будто слышал его властный голос прямо в своей голове, и звучал тот так громко (да зычно, как громовой приказ через всё поле боя) и проникал вглубь до самых костей.

— Пойдём, о дитя! Ждут твои братья, ждут и мои. Твой отец и отец отца твоего уже пополнили ряды моего воинства, следуя моему зову.

— Т-т-ты… — сдавленный голос юноши надломился в растерянности. Что же ещё уточнить? Может: «Ты бог?» В том, чтобы следовать зову бога, во имя его самого, ведь не может быть что-то дурное? Как и в побеге от мучительной боли, что так терзала его? Может, тот лис и взаправду был добрым знаком (и разве не может быть так, что то создание было лишь тенью и проявлением той же сущности, что была перед ним)? Может, сама судьба его была решена в день, что он повстречал лиса?

— Я не призрак, дитя, я и не бог, — привидение улыбнулось, чем лишь уверило воина в том, что перед ним божество. Кто ж ещё смог бы прочитать его затаённые мысли? — Я сын Пламени.

Пламя… Пламя было опасным и ненадёжным, так говорили, разрушало оно с той же лёгкостью, что и творило, но куда более безвозвратно. Но в этот миг юноша вспоминал лишь свой домашний очаг и его мягкий ласкающий жар. Дух протянул к нему обе руки и принял в объятья. Свет окутал юного воина, и последним проблеском разума он разглядел сотни и сотни призраков, возносящихся рядом с ним.

***

Маэдрос, сын Феанора, в свете полной луны оглядел свои призрачные войска. Сильмарилл, что он нёс с собой в смерти и что дал ему жизнь за пределами смерти, ярко сиял у него на груди.

Войско быстро росло. Он вёл воинов за собой всю свою прежнюю жизнь, он был мастером убеждать и вдохновлять. Разница с нынешним положением была только в том, что теперь поступавшие к нему на службу воины были мертвы. Людям никогда не требовался лишний повод для склок, что давало много колосьев для его жатвы: забирать души погибших на поле брани, отделяя от тел, и укутывать тем же светом, что осиял его и поставил за пределами досягаемости самих Валар.

Свет, что должен был мир исцелить, но который, как теперь он, в прозрении перерождения, понимал, лишь обезболил бы, погрузил в сон, притушил муки (вот как, значит, Валар хотели Сильмариллами распорядиться!). Но без страдания нет и подлинной жизни. Он так рано выучил этот урок — от отца, росшего в смятении и печали, бывших тому верными спутниками в Благословенной земле. И теперь должен был убедиться, что и Валар усвоят урок, прежде чем он извергнет их за пределы этого мира, выдавив, словно чирей, ибо Валар не защищены от армии, взращённой во свете. И теперь знал, во имя чего (как, конечно же, знал в своё время отец). Свет более не принадлежал Валар с момента, когда отец заключил его в своё творение волей и гением.

Сопротивляться призыву Намо было легко, то было прощальным даром отца. Он отверг искупление и прощение — и выбрал жизнь (что стало последним его преступлением и последним брошенным вызовом). Он не нашёл бы в Мандосе никакого покоя — в царстве страданий и рабства, имевшем с Ангбандом столь мало различий. Отец воззвал к нему в неизбежности смерти, с понуждением и любовью… и со свойственной тому дерзостью (кою ничто никогда не могло усмирить и которая, вне сомнений, считалась главным его преступлением). И свет окутал его фэа подобно крепким отцовским объятиям, лишь утихла последняя судорога его хроа.

Он отвернулся от молчаливого сборища призраков, заполонивших, казалось, весь горизонт, к морю на западе, а после — к небу, где мерцал, будто с готовностью, второй Сильмарилл (у брата был третий). Истекало время — но не для него. Наконец-то время было на его стороне.


End file.
